


It Takes Two

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cooking, Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M, Tango, ask to tag, kinky shit is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angel and Alastor dance together in the kitchen. It's about as basic as it comes.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 241





	It Takes Two

Angel hums softly to the music playing as he moved through the kitchen, working on cooking his Ma’s lasagna. With the help of his new friends, he’s been able to recently rediscover his love of cooking, and has been looking forward to treating everyone to his favorite family recipe. It serves as a wonderful distraction to his cravings lately, since his stash was discovered, and he’s been forced into actual sobriety. Oh, well, ya win some, ya lose a couple hundred.

Just as the song changes over, he hears someone approaching the kitchen, and pauses to listen. He’s picked up on everyone’s footstep pattern, something that’s helped him through the paranoia and hallucinations of withdrawal. Charlie has very light footsteps, and practically skips everywhere. Husk, for a cat, is very loud and heavy-footed. Vaggie is nearly silent, and still manages to sneak up on the spider. Niffty switches between a fast paced pattering and a gentle hopping. These footsteps are swift but purposeful, commanding respect and managing to be gentle, yet intimidate everyone… At least, everyone but him.

“Heya, Smiles~” Angel says, not even looking up from putting the last of the herbs on the lasagna.

“Well, hello there, darling!~ What are you doing?” Alastor replied, his ever present smile… Well, present on his face.

“Makin’ my Ma’s lasagna. I promised I would earlier,” he said, popping the dish into the preheated oven.

Alastor chuckles, crossing the floor to reach his boyfriend. “Are you sure that’s all you were doing, my angelic arachnid? I thought I heard music.”

“Well, yeah,” Angel answered, turning around to face the deer demon. “But I heard ya comin’, so I stopped it.”

“You know you don’t have to stop playing music for me, of all people!”

Angel laughs softly, shaking his head. “You won’t like this song, babe, even if you can tango…”

This peaks the Radio Demon’s interest. “I just might surprise you~ In that case, will you indulge me in a dance?~” he said, bowing down and extending a hand to Angel.

Angel grins, starting up the music and taking his hand. Perhaps it’ll be funnier to just let Alastor find out for himself. Which it is, the lyrics almost immediately taking a sexual turn.

_ “I ache for the touch of your lips, dear, _

_ But much more for the touch of your whips, dear. _

_ You can raise welts _

_ Like nobody else _

_ As we dance to the Masochism Tango~” _

The deer demon almost immediately blushes, looking up at the spider in surprised embarrassment, who only laughs as they continue dancing.

“I warned you~”

Angel is very good at tangoing through the song, even with Alastor slightly distracted and flustered. When he learned that Alastor knew how, he practically begged him to teach him. It worked out well, because while Alastor was good at the technical aspect, the emotion it’s supposed to embody has always been… Lacking. Luckily, the spider has an enormous amount of passion, and was able to easily draw it out of his boyfriend as he learned the technical aspect himself. They both easily taught each other how to be better, and develop the skill together.

That doesn’t mean Angel won’t take the opportunity to fluster Alastor more by singing along with his favorite part, his tone betraying how much the dance is affecting him, and filling him with a pure  _ want _ and  **_desire_ ** .

_ “Your eyes cast a spell that bewitches, _

_ The last time I needed twenty stitches _

_ To sew up the gash _

_ You made with your lash _

_ As we danced to the Masochism Tango~” _

If Alastor wasn’t flustered before, hearing his lover singing such a sexually charged song in such a tone that promised he’d need a little alone time with his fantasies before the lasagna can finish cooking seems to be doing the trick, making him red enough to match his coat and fumble a step or two. Which, unfortunately for him, only eggs Angel on further.

_ “Bash in my brain _

_ And make me scream with pain, _

_ Then kick me once again _

_ And say we’ll never part. _

_ I know too well _

_ I’m underneath your spell, _

_ So, darling, if you smell _

_ Something burning, it’s my heart~ _

_ Take your cigarette from its holder _

_ And burn your initials in my shoulder. _

_ Fracture my spine _

_ And swear that you’re mine _

_ As we dance to the Masochism Tango~” _

Angel brings a set of hands up to caress Alastor’s face as he’s dipped at the end of the song, looking up at the Radio Demon.

“You know I love it when you manhandle me, Deer Daddy~” he purrs softly.

Alastor promptly drops him on the floor, ignoring the howling laughter from the pink and white arachnid as he straightens out his clothes and heads for the doorway to leave and attempt to un-fluster himself. “I just remembered that I have to pick up my dry cleaning! Don’t burn your lasagna, I’m dying to finally try it!”

It’s a few more minutes of laughter before Angel can get to the oven and pull out the food.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I know this fandom is problematic, I know that people take issue with the creator, and I completely understand why people find issue with the pilot itself. But I have one molecule of serotonin left, and if this is what makes it hang in there, then this is what makes it hang in there, I'm a point in my life where I can't let how problematic something is keep me from potential happiness, as long as it's not inciting a slaughter or something.
> 
> That being said, most of my fics are probably going to be for this fandom now, since I finally finished Family Secret.


End file.
